


三人行必有我师

by AshGreyS



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, M/M, 双龙, 蝙霄
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshGreyS/pseuds/AshGreyS
Summary: 这是一个时空穿越带来的车，雷且黄且ooc贝尔蝙×雷霄古top Bruce Wayne，bottom Ra's al Ghul
Relationships: Batman/Ra's al Ghul, Bruce Wayne/Henry Ducard, Bruce Wayne/Ra's al Ghul
Kudos: 8





	三人行必有我师

**Author's Note:**

> 俺来搞雷文啦，ooc的老爷岳父警告，二代  
> 简单来说时空穿越，然后他们3p（）

影武者联盟的领袖和哥谭的义警不对付这件事有不少人清楚，那场蔓延的毒气，突然出现在哥谭的那群黑衣武士，还有最后坠落的列车，对蝙蝠侠的恐惧刻入了在场所有的罪犯脑中，稻草人至今仍会畏惧蝙蝠。雷霄古和蝙蝠侠有故交这件事，知道的人就寥寥无几，知道这份故交的来由的也少了，毕竟现在他们已经决裂。但就没有人知道，他们现在还存在着的，私交。  
蝙蝠侠，或者说布鲁斯韦恩，懒洋洋地躺在他的大床上，将近半宿的充满着肾上腺素的战斗，和紧随而来的一场酣畅淋漓的性爱让他现在连个小手指头都不想动弹。他在微亮的天光中看着刚才的床伴略显迟缓地整理着衣物，“不打算留下来睡会儿吗，Ra's？”他打着哈欠随意问着传闻中同他决裂的那位领袖，雷霄古最后一次整理着袖扣，闻言头也不抬的拒绝了，“我还有别的事”，随即不顾酸痛的腰背径直离开，留下韦恩公子合上眼，陷入沉眠。  
他确实有影武者联盟的繁重事务需要处理，但还有另一件事更加重要，天色渐暗，经历了对他而言绰绰有余的休息后，精神奕奕的雷霄古来到了他鲜为人知的某处住宅，脸上不由自主地挂上了对于忍者大师而言过于温柔的笑容。刚经过日常锻炼的年轻人擦了擦脸上的汗，看到他的身影后更是眼前一亮，“杜卡！”他亲昵地喊着，这个现在几乎不会有人说出的名字让雷霄古晃了晃神，对那张现在看来更为年轻青涩的熟悉面孔微笑，“布鲁斯”，这是来自过去的，他年轻的学生。  
碰到布鲁斯完全是个意外，魔法并非是他擅长的领域，但当他回到位于喜马拉雅的重建成的影武者联盟基地的时候，一道蓝光吸引了他的注意，跟随指引，他在一处石壁下发现了昏迷的年轻人，那个复杂的法阵一闪即逝，他只能在抱回高烧的年轻人的时候，让下属去查找相关的资料。一个与时间空间有关的法阵变种，还有从哥谭传来的那个活跃的都市怪谈击败的神经兮兮的魔法师被关进阿卡姆的消息，已经退烧的年轻人的样貌明眼人一看便知是哥谭越发出名的花花公子布鲁西宝贝儿，但要年轻一些，偶然清醒时更是唤他“杜卡”，这是来自过去还未与他背向而行的学生。  
布鲁斯接受了他穿越到未来的说法，现在的他据说已经回到了哥谭，但为了不因为知晓未来而改变时间线，他自愿选择呆在师长的别院里。多么年轻啊，雷霄古喜爱地看着乖乖听从他的安排的孩子，在那场大火后他就再也没见过这幅模样的布鲁斯了。虽然他已经和蝙蝠侠和解，认同了对方的选择，但想想现在那个在蝙蝠的面具下不动声色又难搞的成熟男人，再看看现在这个他轻易就能看出眼中的情愫的青涩学生。真不敢相信他当年都错过了些什么，他忍不住实行了某些大胆的想法，比如，挑穿过去的他们还没有明说的某些事。  
“Good boy，你做的很好”，他亲吻着年轻人的额头，和布鲁斯上床这事显得顺理成章到理所应当，隐约的ntr感也被抛到脑后。年轻人意图取悦他的样子勾起了他的欲望，他在布鲁斯面前张开双腿为自己润滑，然后按着顺从的年轻人倒下，缓缓吞下了对方已经坚硬的勃起，布鲁斯依着他的意思一动不动，只有急促的呼吸显示出他的不平静，雷霄古赞许地轻吻他，随即摇摆身体直到年轻人射在了他的体内。“杜卡，杜卡”，他从未觉得布鲁斯在床上是如此的爱撒娇，这个可爱的年轻人仰头亲着他的脖子，双手禁锢着他，下半身却始终坚定精准地刺穿他的敏感点。他勾着布鲁斯的腿抚摸着他，年轻的孩子身上还没有多少现在的蝙蝠侠那些打击犯罪留下的伤痕，生机勃勃地舒展来的肩背轻盈矫健，让他想起曾经养过的那只同样年轻的猎鹰，他们进攻猎物的姿态同样有力，向饲主寻求认可的模样也一样让人喜爱，但同时被视为猎物的经历他还是第一次。兴奋的年轻人却难得体贴比原本更为年长的师长，只让他前后高潮了几次就松开了他，他确实还有工作，需要充分的休息，但年轻的布鲁斯的行为着实让他感动。  
回忆起现在的蝙蝠侠在性事上恶劣的行为，他爱怜地安抚住打算直接躺倒的布鲁斯，低头吞下对方还未疲软的性器，舌尖熟练地在阴茎伞部转圈，吸吮榨取其中的津液，直接深喉，用反射性干呕的喉口给予年轻人最直接的刺激。年轻人的高潮总是突如其来又来势汹汹，他轻咳着突然呛到他的体液，大多数精液被他吞下，脸色爆红的年轻人让他忍不住凑上去亲吻，让他也感受一下自己的味道。工作要紧工作要紧，雷霄古舔了舔唇，按压下想要继续和布鲁斯玩乐榨干他的想法，搂住年轻人睡下。  
即使是魔法侧的专业人士，解析出那个神神叨叨语言混乱的魔法师下的咒的解除方法也需要一段时间，因此布鲁斯还是要呆蛮长一段时间才能回到原本的世界。雷霄古不否认对这个在他看来异常可爱青涩的布鲁斯的性趣，布鲁斯在床事上的进展飞快，一开始完全由他掌控的主动权也逐渐被年轻人拿走，但年轻人的个性还是那样的含蓄体贴。只顾和年轻的布鲁斯玩乐，必然会忽略了蝙蝠侠，正如哥谭突然流传开的那句，“The bat knows everything.”蝙蝠侠总能找出答案。  
但雷霄古发誓他从来没有想过是这么一种情况，布鲁斯伏在他的胸前，轻咬着他的一侧乳头，那张更为年轻的脸上笼着某种狡猾的神色。雷霄古的阴茎直立着，前端已经拉出银丝状的液体，后穴异常空虚地张合着，流出了过多的淫水。他早就软了腰，但后背所抵着的那个人却让他始终保持着直坐的姿态，蝙蝠侠固定着他的身形，尖爪轻捻着他的另一侧乳头，凯夫拉材料的质感还有年轻人的唇齿让他忍不住挺起了胸口迎合。他不知道他们究竟怎么相认的，大概率是控制狂直接撞上的，总之他们似乎达成了共识。布鲁斯一如既往地向他求欢，让他失去了警惕，蝙蝠侠对他更熟悉，他们轻而易举就压制了他。那颗色彩诡异的药丸被蝙蝠侠在亲吻中塞给了他，现在他体内升腾起来的欲望还有自发润滑的后穴已经证明了药效，他忍不住为自己注定要饱受摧残的身体默哀。  
他们在他身上亲吻揉弄，却偏偏不碰他已经硬到发疼的性器和身后流水更多的小穴，只打算看他被情欲缠绕的狼狈模样。雷霄古忍不住伸手按住布鲁斯同样直立着的阴茎，“帮帮我，布鲁斯”，他难耐地在蝙蝠侠身上扭动，后穴的液体顺着凯拉夫制服流淌，布鲁斯们无声的交换了眼神，达成了共识。  
他吞咽着布鲁斯的性器，注意力却完全被那双掐在他的腰际的带着战术手套的手吸引，它的主人只打开了制服的裆部开口，就径直插入他的后穴，粗暴的顶弄冲撞反而让蜜穴更加急切地缠上那根阴茎，热情地吮吸让蝙蝠侠也不由得发出声音来。口腔内的顶弄勾回了雷霄古的意识，布鲁斯轻柔地擦去他额头的汗，另一只手却毫不犹豫地稳捏着他的下巴不让他合嘴，性器在口腔内顶弄，他只能尽力藏起牙齿免得刮伤年轻的布鲁斯，偏偏背后的冲刺也毫不在意他的紧张。两个只顾着自己享乐的小混蛋，他的阴茎不知何时发泄了，却又兴奋着绷直了身体。“你果然更喜欢粗暴些的手段，杜卡”，布鲁斯轻佻的声音更愉悦地上扬着，蝙蝠侠闷笑着，沙哑的嗓音随之响起，“是的，他喜欢难以掌控的危险”。尖爪按在屁股上，挤压着丰腴的臀肉，留下了清晰的痕迹痛感反而让雷霄古的后穴颤抖着高潮，收缩得更加紧致的肠道让蝙蝠侠闷哼一声，射了出来。  
布鲁斯欢快地扑倒了还沉浸在高潮余韵中的雷霄古，直接捅了进去，颤抖着的内壁夹着阴茎的感觉让布鲁斯呻吟了出来，然后又按他的节奏抽插，蝙蝠侠退居一侧，不紧不慢地解开了自己的盔甲。“杜卡，杜卡”，年轻人在上他的师长的时候，总喜欢喊他的名字，亲昵又愉快，身下的动作却没有丝毫留情。雷霄古终于回想起当初和学生第一次上床的经历，当时的布鲁斯同样喜欢这样撒娇一样地喊他，却硬生生把他操到失禁，更是几天都说不出话来。他抱着膝盖，双腿呈M形张开，然后被年轻的布鲁斯拥入怀中顶弄，他的动作轻柔缓慢，快感叠加，随后又在不规则的律动中消退。对快感的感受在这次被刻意延长的性事中变得迟缓，直到高潮来临，他的勃起抽搐着吐光了浊液，却并没有停下，又继续淌着淡黄色的清液，姗姗来迟的感官这才传达给他隐约的失禁感。布鲁斯体贴地没有对这个小插曲说些什么，他吻去不知何时糊住了雷霄古的眼眶的眼泪，那双被泪水洗刷过的蓝色眼睛更是让他爱不释手，亲个不停。  
被抱去浴室清理这件事并没有什么不对，坐在浴池里接受学生的按摩服务也没什么不对，但当脱下了蝙蝠侠的制服，却依旧不动声色的另一个布鲁斯同样跨进来，凑在他面前给了他一个深吻之后，事情的发展就越来越不对。面前人的勃起蹭着自己的腿侧，身后的人同样不安分地性器在股沟打转，雷霄古几乎一瞬间就明白他们打的到底是什么算盘，“不…不行…”他睁大了双眼想要逃开布鲁斯们的心血来潮（或者蓄谋已久），但饱受折磨的肢体只给他体会了酸痛的感觉就让他一头扎进了蝙蝠侠的胸前，更像是主动投怀送抱。不知是哪个布鲁斯的手指插了进去，撑开穴口，微热的水流倒灌进去，挤出他们射在雷霄古体内的精液的同时，同样饱受摧残的括约肌在热水的抚慰下渐渐使不上力。不知谁的阴茎轻松插了进去，但后穴的空虚感却没有清除，另一根硬物试探地在穴口蹭了蹭，然后缓缓地进来，“出去…太大了…”剧烈的疼痛让雷霄古忍不住颤抖，他觉得自己快要被撕裂了。幸运的是，直到两根阴茎都完全僵持在他的体内，也没真的造成流血的伤口，反而随着时间的延长他逐渐适应了这种痛楚。不，不对，“你…到底…给我吃的…啊！”雷霄古带着隐约哭腔的声音被体内试探的动作突然打断，但又坚持着说完，“到底是…嗯…什么…鬼东西！”体内越发清晰的感觉让他忍不住低吟，除了那个被他咽下的药物，他想不到会有什么能让他在吃下两根同样粗大的把他撑得满满当当的阴茎后，还忍不住需要更激烈的动作来抚慰。  
蝙蝠侠只说是“某种能达到现在的目的的药物”回复雷霄古比起疑问更多抱怨的话，随即两个布鲁斯找好了节奏，一前一后的在他的体内交叉动作，疼痛伴着快感强烈了起来，但更多的快感掩盖了他的身体越发熟悉的痛楚。年轻的布鲁斯轻咬着他的后颈和肩头，蝙蝠侠只埋头在他的胸前动作，敏感的乳头被含在口中舔弄，原本男性紧闭的乳孔隐隐有了被玩弄打开的感觉，另一边的乳尖被手指硬茧触碰抚弄的感觉同样清晰，他忍不住想要得到更多。随着两人先后射在他的身体里又退出，在热水里松软的肠道逐渐恢复，即使过程其实还挺爽的，雷霄古也绝对不想再感受一次这样的双龙。蝙蝠侠弯腰扛起早就站不稳的男人先回到了床上，布鲁斯悠闲地紧随其后，他们的时间还有很多。  
雷霄古不知道自己的后穴到底高潮了多少次，而在布鲁斯们蒙上他的眼睛让他猜究竟是那个人在操他的时候他的阴茎就已经什么都射不出来了。他醒来的时候浑身上下的骨头都好像被碾过一样疼，药效退后后穴的撕裂疼痛更加明显，四肢散架一样动弹不得，喉咙同样火辣辣的疼痛，他张了张口，却什么也说不出来。清凉的水灌入口中缓解了嗓子的干燥，他的那个布鲁斯睡眼惺忪，勉强抬起他的上半身喂水，能说话后，“我再也不想有这样的经历了”，他的嘴角抽痛，可能是之前张的太开导致的轻微撕裂。  
布鲁斯打了个哈欠，“别想啦，他已经回去了”，扎塔娜自从告知他有人在解析前不久击中他的咒语后就一直在研究解咒，这确实是一个与时间，空间有关的魔咒，又因为施咒人神志不清导致的混乱，多加了意识和灵魂相关的部分内容，解析成功后解咒就变得异常容易，他看着那个年轻的自己轻吻师长告别，随即在金色的法阵光芒中消失不见。这场混乱的性事确实做的太过了，即使是他也觉得腰部虚疼，但更多占据他的头脑的，还是滔天的睡意，“现在先别讨论这个”，更年轻的少爷忍不住又打了个哈欠，搂紧了身边的人躺下，“等我醒了会告诉你错过的那部分的，现在睡吧…Ra's”他含糊不清地呢喃着陷入梦乡，充当人形抱枕的雷霄古更是全凭着意志克制睡意，他无声地叹了口气，同样再次入睡。

另一个世界：  
突然被学生揭开了他们之间隔着的那层纱，然后被火速推倒在床上的杜卡勉强凝聚起溃散的神智，虽然同样是第一次和男人交往上床，布鲁斯娴熟的动作也就算了，为什么他能这么！熟悉！他的身体？不管是身体的极限还是连本人甚至都不怎么清楚的敏感点，他甚至也是第一次发现自己会因为被舔在腰窝上就直接射了。“你为什么这么熟练啊？”杜卡用嘶哑的嗓音疑问，像树袋熊一样紧黏在他身上的年轻人回忆起自己昨夜进程混乱却又充满了性爱的梦境，诚实地回复，“梦到的。”师长不敢置信地盯着胆大包天隐瞒他还编出这么不走心的理由的学生，却又感受到腿侧那个刚发泄过的东西又挺立的弧度，“你怎么又…别来了…呜…我不想要了……混蛋小子…”


End file.
